Bleach Legends Wiki:Thirteen Court Guard Squads
The (護廷十三隊, Goteijūsantai; literally, "Thirteen Imperial Guards") the administration of the wiki, as well as the policy making force of the site. All Captains (the admins & project leaders of the site) are members of the committee by default, while non-admin seated members of the projects are considered seated members of this committee. The committee also has the responsibility of maintaining the quality standards of articles by helping other users adhere to the policies of the wiki. These squads have their own procedures which it adheres to. Non-admin committee members are also supported by the admin in the regards to their duties whether it be official policy or taking part in their individual projects. Members of the committee can display it as such on their user pages. Committee Members Captains & Lieutenants († = Confirmed Retirement) The Head Captain, also known as the Captain-Commander, is the Head Administrator of the wiki, as well as the leader of the First Division project. He has the final say on all things regarding the administration, but cannot supersede administration consensus. All Captains are administrators of this wiki. They are the leaders of their respective projects/divisions and are also the primary members of the administration. They vote on all important issues on the site that require their attention, as well as moderate the site according to their projects. The four captains of the site are the primary admins, as well as the leaders of the wiki, though they all fall under the Head Captain in terms of directives. Some Lieutenants are admins, but not all of them are. They are the second in charge of their projects. Only lieutenants with admin powers get to vote on admin matters. That being said, lieutenants are important. They have a large amount of say in their projects and are often their captain's closest advisers. Captains personally choose their lieutenants. Member Responsibilities * Regularly assist in the associate projects and to regularly check the Committee discussion page * Quality check the work of committee members and non-members who participate in associate projects * Quality check the recent edits to articles, especially articles identified as high risk * Quality check articles in general * Assist members with edits and other issues * Roll-back vandalism * Captains & Lieutenants with Admin Powers: Maintain the requests at Forum:Administrative requests Member Powers * Head Captain: Leader of the administration. To moderate administration-related discussions, as well as to take part in the jobs of an ordinary administrator. * Captains & Lieutenants: To make sure that the rules & policies of this wiki are upheld and followed. They are allowed to have 5-10 seated officers to assist with their duties. * Seated Officers: To assist the Captains and Lieutenants in their job by notifying those that are in non-compliance with polices of the policies, and then notifying the captains and lieutenants if their warnings are not met. ** Members have the authority to close topics that are old/resolved. ** Move user questions or articles that are not in the correct place. ** Help resolve issues with the site that don't require Admin intervention. ** Monitor talk pages/Forums/Blogs. Category:Administration Category:Projects